


Bunny, come out to play!

by GetITuhuh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Bunny!RickGrimes x Wolf!Negan, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetITuhuh/pseuds/GetITuhuh
Summary: Bunny!Rick x Wolf!NeganNo I’m not a furry but I saw something cute on tumblr.Basically Negan spots lil bun bun rick picking some berries.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Negans P.O.V 

I heard the sound of bushes shaking from where I was sleeping. I lifted my body up and looked over. There was someone up to something. Wait a minute. That someone is eating my food! 

I snuck up closely, taking a look around before spotting the little man on the ground. He had a tiny makeshift bucket near him. He had to have filled it up by now!

I stepped closer and noticed his tail shaking excitedly. His sweet ears were peeked up to.

“ _Hello there._ ”

His head snapped to my direction and he gasped. “Stay away from me!” He was skittish. Of course. Just like a bunny was supposed to be. 

“Well that’s no way to treat someone who you’re **stealing** from.” I let my teeth show casually. The little man was so frighted at the sight of them. His pupils dilated and his breathing hitched. I guess he wasn’t expecting someone to catch him 

“I already picked them.” He stood up tall. He was ready to run but he let himself have the image of “brave” I rolled my eyes “so? Hand them over.” He wiggled his nose at me 

_“I picked them myself.”_

I chuckled at him, this little bunny seems over confident in himself. “Wow, you aren’t scared of me? _Bunny boy_?” He pouted and quickly picked up his bucket of MY berries and turned on his heel. “No I’m not.” He began walking away from me. His little tail shaking in the process. I smiled at his backside before running up beside him and snatching the berries.

” _These_ are **mine.** ” 

“Hey! I picked them!” I lifted them above his head as he pressed against me to try and get them. “We can play a game if you want and you can earn them- oof!” I received a hard kick to the stomach and felt the bucket yanked out of my hands. 

I held myself as I looked up, seeing him sprint away. “Son of a bitch-“ I got up and ran after him. His scent was sweet. I jumped over a logs and ran through puddles. I’m losing him. I chased after his scent a little while longer before it was all over the place. He ran in circles to confuse me. 

That whole night I spent time looking and following all of the trails he left. I wouldn’t give up. He’s way too cute. I had one last path to go on. Bingo. As I walked I noticed stone walls in the distance. As I approached I noticed they had moss on them. Someone built these a long time ago. I bounced off a couple trees before hopping over the gate. I landed on my feet to only notice I was standing 2 feet away from a death pit. 

Someone had carved wood so if someone entered by jumping they would impale themselves and most likely bleed out. Ouch. 

I continued walking and came across a bunch of stones on the ground leading me somewhere. As I continued to walk I noticed a young boy. A bunny, he was laying on the ground, taking a nap on some straw. 

“Well isn’t that the cutest thing.” I continued to walk until I reached the house. It was an adorable little cottage. I haven’t seen a home like this in awhile. I opened the door slowly. It still creaked anyway. 

I saw the bucket from yesterday. When I peeked in it, it was completely empty. I sighed and continued through the house. The floor squeaked against my feet. I had to lean down so I would hit my head on the ceiling. This house was tiny. I looked in the kitchen and saw the man from before. He was in a little apron making something 

“Whatcha making darlin’” 

His head snapped around and landed on me “What are you doing here!” He shrieked. 

“Came to retrieve my berries but they are gone ARENT they.” I smiled at his shaking nose. “Im making a pie.” I walked closer to him “Can I have a taste?” He looked up at me “it’s not done” the bunny explained 

“Oh really?” I leaned down and caught the mans lips in a kiss. He hopped back “what-what was that for!” He was cherry red. “I asked if I could have a taste and you didn’t say anything.” He was blushing and playing with his fingers. “Please leave my home.” I lifted an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“Because, I don’t want you here!” The bunny man cried out 

“you were in my home, stealing my stuff? Why should I care? Why shouldn’t I just **take** you?” I saw the bunny gulp. “Take me?” My eyes widened at the realization of what he thought I was saying. 

I decided to roll with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy thangs happening up in here 🌶

Negans p.o.v “Take me-?” He asked softly

“Yeah, _Sweetie._ ” I stalked closer, I noticed the smaller man reaching for a pan. “You took my stuff.” He stomped his feet at me. Aw, a ‘Tantrum’ that’s what they call it right? “Just cause’ I plucked some berries from ‘your territory’ doesn’t mean you can have your way with me!” A smile ran to my face “I never said anything about that.” He made a strangled sounding noise before blushing and swinging the pan at me. “Yes you did, now Get out! I don’t know you!” I caught the pan in my hands and yanked it away from the man. “Why are you so defensive?” I chuckled 

“Why are YOU in my house!” The bunny cried out 

“Why did YOU steal from me?” I set the pan down and strutted over to him casually. I had to still lean over to make sure I don’t hit my head. “It was out in the open! Not claimed by anyone!” He stood tall, expect he was half my height. That’s adorable. I leaned close to his face enjoying the sweat scent he gave off.

“Didn’t you smell me?” The bunny paused and looked away. Obviously he did and he just didn’t care about it. “You did, didn’t you?” I took his waist in my hands and brought him close to me. His nose wiggled in interest. That was plain to see “You know what they say about wolves and bunnies huh?” His breath hitched as he locked eyes with me. He started to push himself away from me, quickly pounding against my chest with his tiny hands. “Get off of me!” He whined loudly 

“What do you think usually happens when a wolf meets a bunny?” He began to try and wiggle to break free. But I locked my arms around him. “A wolf, like myself. Would tear you apart. Eat you. Or at least play with you and watch you die. He stopped wiggling and looked up at me with horror. “However, you. Caught my attention, such a sweet innocent little bunny. How could I refuse?” I took my hands and stroked his tail slowly. His face turned a bright shade of pink as he pushed his rump out to let me touch him. He nudged his head against my chest sweetly at the touch 

“Sir, I’m just trying to make a nice dinner for my son.” He let out a raspy whine when I let my other hand rub his ears. He pushed his face in my chest more and began nuzzling me. “Aw, you haven’t had this type of affection in a long time, right?” He shook his head slowly “no, mr.” I raised my eyebrow. “You can call me Negan hun bun.” He wiggled his tush in my hand, which might I say was the most sweetest thing ever. I cupped his left cheek and began kneading into it. He let out a soft moan and grinded against me. “You’re a size queen. How cute.” He whimpered on my chest and nodded. 

I brought my other hand down and stroked his tail again as I kept enjoying the softness of his rear. His face was pressed into my chest, his eyes were closed. And I could feel him pressing tiny kisses to my chest. “You want me to get out now?” He cooed against me. “I take that as a no.” I picked him up and placed him on the counter. His legs spread wide for me, i could see the small boner in his shorts. He saw me looking and began to act coy, he closed his legs and lifted his arms. “Aw, so it’s true what they. Bunnies fuck like crazy.” The smaller man looked at me with a glare. “that’s rabbits.” I brought his hand to my face and gave it a kiss. “What’s the difference?” He smiled sweetly and lifted his arms to me, trying to get me to come closer. I laid against him and took his lips into a kiss. I let my tongue work into his lips, I rubbed his cock and felt him start to breath harder . I nibbled on his lips slowly before feeling his tongue rub against my lips. “Fuck, turn around so I can see that little ass of yours.” At the instant; I felt a wack against my head and fell back. I stumped against the oven. 

“What the fuck!” I felt my head, someone had hit me. but before I could open my eyes I felt another wack. It was harder this time. I fell against the kitchen tile and groaned in pain. I soon passed out from someone striking me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting!!! I love reading them!

Ricks p.o.v 

It all happened so fast, he showed up, teased me and then tried to fuck me. It’s not my fault that I gave in either! I haven’t had a companion since Lori. She ran off with one of my best friends and left Carl behind. That was a while ago though. Carl was just a little boy. Now he’s a teenager, sweet as ever. He always wants to go out of the walls but that’s dangerous! It’s just, Carl’s birthday is tomorrow and we don’t have any sweet berry bushes so I thought I’d go out. I was also going to dig up a bush and bring it back home so I could plant it. That way I wouldn't have to go out when I wanted something sweet! I didn’t know I’d end up meeting a wolf! I’ve met wolves before. I know how to handle them to. They’ve all tried to kill me, of course. But this man was different! He didn’t pounce on me or just start slaughtering me with my back turned. He scared me, but those big teeth of his got me going. May be it’s the fact no one has laid with me in a long time. But here we were in the kitchen 

He was disrupting me! I was about to put the pie in the oven when he arrived. Long story short, I had my back against the counter. The way he was touching me was something else. He played with my tail and my ears. The way he smelt was even better. Like smoke, leather and oak. The jacket he had on was leather so it made since. God he was so much bigger then me, if I stood on my tippy toes I could kiss his collarbone bone, maybe. 

I needed him to leave. 

I couldn’t risk Carl seeing me like this. I don’t know what his intentions are. He could fuck me, kill me, eat me. Then he could go after my son. I need him out. How do I get him off though. Do I even want him to get off? As I was considering my options I heard a loud bang! I opened my eyes to see my son holding a skillet. The next thing I saw my the man on the ground yelling. My son hit him 4 times before I was able to stop him “CARL!” He was looking at me with shock and concern. “What was he doing to you! Is that what wolves do?” I blushed “no they don’t, go around doing that!” I looked back at the man and sat down “He’s out cold Carl.” “Lets put him in the pit-“ I turned back at him “no!” Carl stepped closer to me 

“Why not! You said wolves want to kill us!” Carl yelled 

“They do-“ I was cut off 

“So why DONT we put him in the pit! We’ve done it before!” 

“Cause I said so!” 

Carl started stomping his feet at me. “Oh don’t give me that!” I stomped back at him “I thought he was eating you!” Carl yelled. He continued to stomp and pout at me “Carl! Stop it! I’m glad you came to my rescue. But he’s obviously bigger than both of us combined so now we are gonna have to carry him.” Carl sighed over dramatically “To where?” Carl asked I leaned down and grabbed Negans legs “my room.” Carl’s ears shot up. “What! We are keeping him-“ 

“Yes! And since you knocked him out you’re gonna help me young man!” Carl’s ears went sideways sand slanted back “Don’t you get mad at me, now grab his arms and help me lift”


	4. Chapter 4

Negan pov 

My head fucking hurts. 

I opened my eyes and was greeted to a wooden ceiling. I looked down and noticed I was restrained on a a tiny bed. It wasn’t too tiny but my knees hung off of it. I moved to my rope restraints and bit into them, pulling at them before it came off. I moved my hand to the other one and made quick work of the knot. 

I sat up and moved to my legs, undoing those knots as well. I stood up and looked around. It was a cute room. A dark green looking paint covered the walls and a light brown couch. Many shelves with cook books and herb Identification Books. A couple baby books that had dust on them. But mainly random scavenged books. A couple games were on top of the book shelves. Chess and a couple card games. There were potted plants and vines with flowers dangling from the ceiling. Several paintings and many, MANY jars of what looked like to be fruit preserves. Basically, A bunnies room. Expect the only thing that was odd was how many weapons my lil bunny had. I moved over to the couch to see if I could fit. Nope. 

So to entertain myself I walked over to a drawer I saw. I looked at at all of the pictures on top of it. One of my little love bug who knocked me out. Some of a baby bunny boy and then gradually the bunny boy got bigger. It looks like he’s a teenager now. I opened his drawers. Regular button down shirts. Night shirts. Boxers. Pants, shorts. I leaned over to open the last drawer. What I found inside was what shocked me. Panties. Not granny panties but nice light pastel colors with lace. Little holes cut in the back for a bunnies tale. Expect they were cut in the form of hearts. Underneath I found stockings. Some where plain colors. Most were pastel colors. Some had lace at the openings. Also some lace robes. But something hard was in the drawer. I pulled it up and found...A _cucumber? oh my god._ No fucking way. My bunny plays with himself with a _cucumber!_ it’s not slick or anything. I put it back and closed the drawer. I opened the closet that’s doors look like mirrors. I found a few clothes. The ones that couldn’t fit in the drawer. Why doesn’t he just hang them up. When I pushed the clothes in the closet back. I found absolutely gold! They were all women’s clothes! Some sun dresses, frilly dresses. Skirts. Tops that had been cut. Best of all, I found lingerie. 

So...my baby bunny likes to play dress up. There was a box in the closet containing Many silk scarves. Well, I’m gonna take the only one made of Cotten. It’s red. I wrap it around my neck and tuck it in. When I turned over I notice 2 doors in the room. I head to the one by the couch that I tried to sit on earlier on the opposite side of the room. When I opened the door I discovered It’s a bathroom! There is a porcelain tub with gold looking handles connected to a shower rod. There’s a big mirror with 1 sink surrounded by wood. Towels are on a rack and Theres a sign. “Ricks space-“ huh. Rick. Okay. Nice name.- 

“Oh my god! He got loose Carl!” I smiled at hearing ricks voice and turned around. Opening the door and taking big steps out “sorry rick just wanted to take a tour!” Ricks ears moved in my direction. He walked up to me with his ears back “woah- don’t hit me again!” Rick sighed “I didn’t hit you, my son did.” 

Carl came sliding in, almost falling on the floor in the process. “I got the Mallet!” Rick turned around to speak to his son “it’s fine Carl! I found him.” I smiled at the comment “Correction rick! I came out. Also, that’s the little fucker that hit me?” Negans ears stood up straight waiting for the answer. “Don’t swear Infront of my son!” Rick hit My chest “yeah, and I knocked you on yer’ ass!” Rick ears shot up straight “CARL! Out!”

The boy, Carl didn’t say anything. He just glared and stepped out, not without slamming the door first. Rick turned around and faced me.

“How is do you know my name?” Rick stepped closer to me. “It says it in your bathroom.” Rick nodded and turned away when he looked up he noticed his closet was open. “Oh...I’m...did you?” I stepped closer to him and took his hips in my hands. “I did. And I took a keepsake” Rick looked up and saw the red scarf. “Negan..” I was so happy he remembered my name! But as I was about to applaud him . He rubbed my belt and looked down at my hips. I noticed the way he bit his lip as he was pulling at the leather. “What is it honey. You want my cock in you?” I ran my hand through his curls. Rick blushed softly “When we tied you up, you were still hard..well. Half hard. I wanted to touch you. But I wanted your permission. I didn’t know if you’d consent to it..” “Oh I consent to it.” Negan grabbed ricks smaller hand and placed it on his cock. “How does it feel honey bunny?” Rick blushed harder, his blush traveled to his ears, his neck. And underneath that apron he still had on. “...big.” I let out a laugh “well yeah, you’re half my size, shortie.” I grabbed his hips and gave them a squeeze. “You wanna put one of those outfits on for me? May be a pair of those cute lace panties you have? Put on a little show for. Show me some skin baby.” Rick looked up at my eyes and wiggled his nose at me. “You smelling me?” Rick smiled and pressed into me “smell good.” I took of my leather jacket and through it to the side. “Negan I’m tiny compared to you. You’ll break me!” Rick whimpered I grinned and slapped his ass. Enjoying the pained squeal that left his lips. I rubbed my hands across his hips, “I wanna play with you. God... and all it took was to say ‘I wanna take you’ and you’re giving me all the goods.” I tilted his head and kissed him, hard. I heard little squeaks as I bit his lips. I squeezed his tail and gave it a pinch. Rick began grinding against me slowly. He grabbed my right hand and slipped it into his pants. his cock was covered by a soft fabric. But... I felt lace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY 
> 
> it wouldn’t let me space it out so they are REALLY long paragraphs

Negan P.O.V I felt lace.. “ You like wearing panties baby, huh?” I lifted Rick up and held him close to my hips. He gasped at being lifted. “They make me feel pretty!” Ricks face had a sweet pinkness on them as he wrapped his arms around my neck. “I wanna see them.” I growled lowly. I walked to ricks bed and set him down gently. He cooed against the soft woven fabric. He looked so tiny on this bed. My legs hung off of this. That’s so precious. “Can’t this wait! I have to make my son dinner.” Rick stretched his arms out above his head, as he allowed me to rub my palms up and down his Sides. “Oh I’m sorry, weren’t you the one that shoved my hand down your pants?” His ears started twitching. “Yeah but..you asked me to but panties on. I wanted to show you I already had them on!” He’s acting coy. I hummed and started pulling off ricks light blue shorts. “Excuses, excuses, excuses.” They slipped off with ease. I enjoyed the look he gave me. Needy. Once I pulled the shorts off, I was met with a soft stomach and a little cock. Which was covered by stripped, pastel blue panties. Tiny things of white lace danced along the trim of them. I brought my hand to his cock and rubbed it with my thumb. Rick let out a sweet Moan of want. “Damn, that’s a sight.” I leant down to place a kiss against ricks stomach earning a small whimper from the man. “Really- Negan! I have to-“ I ran my fingers over the fabric. So Soft. “Negan-“ Rick whined out. I grinded against his little cunt. He lifted his head and spread his legs (I forgot I was writing in 1st person) “You wanna chicken out on me- that drives me crazy, you know. Not getting to taste you. Not getting to fuck you! God look at your tight little pussy! I need to get inside of you.” Negan grinded his hard Cock against ricks ass. I looked up to see ricks face. Rick was biting his finger and playing with his nipple. “You like it when I talk to you like that?” Rick nodded. “You like me saying how I wanna Feel your little cunt spasm on me. Watch you cum on my cock. God I wanna fuck your Brains out baby.” Rick was wide eyed, blushing like a little virgin. “Negan...you wanna do all that to me?” Negan smiled at him “thats not all of it. I wanna watch you bounce on my cock. I wanna see your face. Fucked out, tongue out and drooling.” Negan slid down his body and moved the panties out of the way. “Wanna taste you, hun bun.” I slid my tongue across his heat. Noticing the way ricks cock twitched with every lick. “Negan-stop! I need to-..need to..” Negan placed a kiss on his clothed cock and moved up his body. “Youlet me dress you up, in one of those nice dresses.” Negan stripped him of his shirt and placed a kiss on his chest. “Then, you can make dinner for me and that boy, what’s his name again?” Rick was overheating. He hadn’t had this type of attention in years. “His name is Carl.” Negan nodded and let go of ricks body. “If you do that for me I’ll let it slide.” I slapped ricks ass while getting up. He let out a pained squeak. 

”I’m gonna go take a look in your closet baby doll.” Negan strolled over to ricks belongings 

Negan could hear rick shuffle to see what he was going to pick. “Hm...what to chose, what to chose?” He strolled through the sun dresses. Looking for one he had seen earlier. “Since you've got blue undies on.” Rick sunk into the bed. Cooing at it, due to it already having negans scent. “Let put you in this” Negan pulled out a short light blue dress. Rick had put in on before. He wouldn’t be able to bend over in it, unless he wanted to moon his own son. “Oh.” Negan lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?” Negan walked over. “Let me put you in it” Rick wiggled his tail sweetly at the man before hopping off of his bed. 

Negan leaned down and pulled the dress up ricks legs, when it was settled. Negan noticed that the straps of the dress were see through and allowed ricks shoulders to be seen. When Negan turned rick around to check out the back. He spotted ricks tail lifting up the fabric. “Your tush tush is showing sweet heart.” Negan watched as rick tail started to wiggle quickly. “You happy honey? like it when mr.big and bad sees your sweet little ass?” Rick turned around quickly at the comment. “All of my clothes have holes for my tail...” Rick reached behind and pushed his tail through the dresses hole. . 

Negan Slid his hand up ricks dress. Taking his ass in hand. “You’re so tiny..” Rick let out a shudder of breath before pushing away from Negan. Rick looked at the ground before lifting his eyes to meet negans gaze. “I have a son...” Negan quirked an eyebrow “Yeah, I know. The bastard hit me in the head.” Rick took a step towards Negan. 

“I wouldn’t want to put my baby boy in danger, ever.” Rick poked at negans chest. “You. Are. Dangerous.” Rick gave Negan a stern look and stood on his tippy toes to try and meet his height. It failed. “Seems kinda funny that you didn’t say that when I was about to fuck yer’ brains out.” Negan smiled. “You even having that opportunity still is a miracle.” 

“Daddy bunnies comin’ out?” Negan grabbed ricks hips but was pushed away. 

“If I so much as see you with him, without my permission. I will kill you.” Negans eyes widened as the smaller man continued. “I was just about to fuck you, were is all this coming from?” Rick continued without answering. “You will eat dinner with us, and if I see it as fit you will come back into my room. Then you will leave.” Rick stood strong. “If I ever see you around my house again afterwards,I will kill you.” Negan lifted ricks chin and smiled “kill me?” Ricks ear stood straight up “you think in scared of you bunny?” Negan ran his fingers over his smaller lovers face. “You think you can use me and get rid of me? Oh no sir. That is not about to happen.” 

Rick smacked negans hands away. “You being alive and well right now is me showing mercy. I will end you if I so much as see you stalking around my son.” Negan purred out and wrapped his arms around ricks waist. “You are so sexy, do you know that? Just commanding me like this?” Rick grabbed negans face and pulled it close to his own. “Tell me that you will not bother my son and you may stay for dinner.” Negan kissed rick slowly and twisted his fingers within his bunnies hair. “I will not bother yer’ boy.” Rick returned the kiss and enjoyed how it felt to have negans arms around him. “You really want me to go though after though? Don’t want me to give you snuggles or fuck You again...and again...and again?” Negan pressed a kiss to ricks cheek. 

Rick hopped out of negans arms with ease, surprising the wolf. “After dinner, if I see fit. You can sleep with me. May be I will change my mind. But I cannot risk the safety of my son.” Negan smiled at rick. “I respect that, but what are my chances of being able to fuck you, until sun rise? Maybe even carry it out until noon? Maybe I could hold you down and make you cum so much you wouldn’t be able to see.” Negan smiled and leaned down to ricks height. “What’s the chances, sir?” Rick Rolled his eyes.

“Most likely”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chap. They are gonna fuck next chap.

Negan watched as rick swayed to the kitchen. His dress flowing behind him, Negan sometimes caught a little peak of ass. “Damn baby. I can’t wait to tear you apart-“ Rick turned his head “Negan, stop.” They walked through the dining room, where Carl was sitting. When Negan spotted Carl he called out to him. 

“Hey, sport!” Negan said gleefully 

Carl looked Negan up and down and grimaced. He flipped negan off, discreetly. Negan dramatically gasped “woah! Little tough around the edges huh kid.” Rick turned around “what did I ask you to do.” Negan smiled and proudly said infront of Carl “do not bother your child!” Rick nodded “and what are you doing?” Negan smirked “talking.” Rick glared and turned around and continued to walk. As Negan passed Carl he whispered lowly “I’m gonna be ya new daddy!” Carl’s eats shot back “yeah, right.” Carl watch as the two walked in the kitchen, the dining room and kitchen were connected. So he could see what they were doing. “Dad?” Rick turned to look at Carl. “Yes?” Negan leaned against the stove. Enjoying the domestic bliss that had going. “What’s for dinner, baby?” He cut off Carl from speaking. Carl’s ears went down and he pouted. Rick turned to Negan once more “do not interrupt him, final warning.” Negan took in a breath “okayyyy, sheesh.” Rick turned back to Carl. “What is it sweetheart.” Carl laid his head against the dinner table. “I was gonna ask what’s for dinner..” Rick smiled “Oh, Well I made that flourless bread we both like!” Carls ear wiggled in interest. “I mean, it’s not cooked. The dough, is in the cold box” Negan wrapped his arm around ricks waist and brought him close. “Hey bunny bun...we could make spaghetti...saw that you have flour from the wheat y’all grow. Also saw some tomatoes.” Rick blushed and pushed him away. Rick didn’t want his son to think about negan and him bumping biscuits or anything! “We don’t eat eggs.” To that, Negan lifted an eyebrow “I’m sorry? Y’all don’t eat eggs?” Rick sighed “We are fruitarians.” Negan was even more confused 

“It means we only eat fruit, vegetables and some grains. We don’t eat meat.” Carl chimed 

Rick nodded 

“Carl would ya go grab some zucchini and tomatoes. For me?” 

{time jump cause I’m lazy) 

Rick was shredding The zucchini into strips when he felt negans hands on him. “Fuck baby, I need you now. I can’t wait anymore.” Rick sighed “you know the saying ‘fuck like rabbits’ I’m startin’ to think that applies more to you.” Negan leant down and rubbed ricks cock “how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when-“ 

Negan kissed ricks head “also- if I’m correct. You’ve gotten hot and bothered over the tiniest things. You are hard from me watching you cook baby.” rick grabbed Negans hand and pulled it away from his cock. “My son is in the living room. He just left us alone. Can’t you keep your hands to yourself? All he has to do is walk back into the dining room and he’ll see us.” 

Negan kissed ricks head and got out of ricks grasp, only to go back to touching him. “Then be quiet.” Negan grabbed ricks left breast with his open hand, and played with his nipple. His other hand slipped into ricks underwear and began jerking him off. “Negan- after!”

Negan grinded against ricks ass. “You’re leaking baby. I feel it. You need a good pounding. It’s what you need.” Rick whimpered and bit his lip. “What do I need exactly negan?” Negan smirked. “You need..” he slammed rick against to counter. “To be fucked so hard you can’t think. You are worried all the time from what I’m picking up. I don’t see a lover either. So all that pent up frustration..where does it go? How long has it been, rick?” Rick turned his head and pouted. “How long has it been since you’ve been treated right baby.” Rick grinded back against Negan. 

“Years.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, they fuck in the next chapter

“Is that why you have a cucumber in your naughty drawer?” Negan chuckled. Rick spun around. “You found that?!” Negan grabbed ricks face slowly. “Can my baby take all of it?” Rick laid his hands against negans. “Your baby?” Rick stood on his tiptoes. “My baby.” Negan brought the distance by lowering his head and catching ricks lips in a kiss. Rick chuckled “I can take half of it.” Negan paused and pulled away “half?” Rick nodded and ran his hand up negans chest. “I’m not a gentle person.” Negan smiled “Yeah, you aren’t patient either.” Rick took negans hands in his own. Negan leaned down to ricks ear. “Bend over.” Rick laughed softly and pushed Negan back. “Not in the kitchen.” Negan pulled rick against himself. Rick looked up at negan. “Do you think I’m desperate?” Negan lifted an eyebrow. “Desperate?” Rick nodded. “How many years have you been by yourself?” Rick thought. “Since Carl was 4 ” Negan paused “how old is he now?” Rick blushed and lowered his gaze. “Um..16.” Negans ears went up “That’s 12 years! Baby I’d fuck anyone who so much as looked at me with a hint of interest.” Rick nuzzled into negans chest. “How long has it been for you?” Negans smiled “a week.” Rick sighed and traced negans chest. “I can take you out on a couple of dates if you like.” Rick looked up. “I’ve known you for a day.” Negan smirked. “I know what I like. We also plan to fuck after this, so-“ Rick giggled softly “yeah yeah yeah, I get it.” Rick looked away. “Baby you’re gonna get a sample of me tonight. You can see if you wanna keep riding the Negan train.” Rick laughed and turned back. “A couple of dates..nothing much...I’ll give you a shot. “Alright, I have a good place.” Rick looked at him suspiciously “you aren’t gonna try to sleep with me there are you? Cause that’s would defeat the point.” He kissed rick softly. “I can’t make any promises.” Rick chuckled. 

“Let me make the boy a sandwich for you. We can eat later, cause if we’re being serious. I’m way hunger for something else.” Negan purred out 

“I can do it. Just go to my bedroom.” Rick pulled Negan back down and continued kissing him. He let Negan bite his lips, negans sharp teeth broke ricks top lips skin. Causing blood to drip into the kiss. “Mh-! Negan go-“ Negan ran his hands back up ricks dress. He leant down and growled out “ I’ll be naked when you-“ 

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Rick broke away from Negan “Carl-“ Carl was looking at them with disgust. “Dad c’mon! Not this asshole!” Rick ran to his son and turned him around. “Stop cussing! I’ll make you a sandwich with those chips you like!” Rick pushed Carl out “dad! He’s weird. I mean, I want you to be happy but you always say be careful. You literally deny anyone that so much as looks at you!!” 

Carl turned to look at his dad “not only that but he’s gross.” Rick folded his arms “hows he gross.” Carl looked behind rick to make sure Negan wasn’t standing there. “He looks at you weird, when y’all walked in front of me. I saw him staring at your butt.” Rick smiled softly “I don’t know Carl...I just-“ Carl grabbed ricks face “He. Snuck. Into. Our. House. Tried to sleep with you within an hour! He snuck out of his bonds and was checking out your room! He’s rude! I could keep going!” Rick sighed again “May be I just, it’s been so long.” Carl nodded “I get it dad, I do. Just not him.” 

Negan was listening 

“He asked me out on a date.” Carl looked like he was about to faint. “What did you say?” Rick chuckled “yes.” Carl gasped “NONONONODAD!” Rick put his hand over Carl’s mouth “keep your voice down!”

“Dad you can’t!”- “I can and I will!”- “Dad nooooooo!”- “I’m gonna do it once! One time! If I don’t like his personality I won’t keep doing it!”- “so when is he gonna leave?”-“......in the morning..”- “Dad!” 

Negan walked in “heyyyy, bud! I made you your sandwich!” Negan handed the sandwich to Carl. Even if it was Carl’s choice, it looked great to Carl. But Negan didn’t have to know that. “Looks gross but I’m hungry.” Carl walked away and sat on the couch. “I’ll go grab you some juice sweetheart.” Carl’s ears shot up. “No, dad. You go ‘talk with negan’, k?” Rick blushed and looked at Negan. 

Negan smirked “well kid, me and your dad are gonna talk for a long time. We may get a little loud. You may hear your father yelling but, it’s probably about politics.” When Negan turned around, ricks face was pink with his mouth wide open. “What?” Rick grabbed negans hand and brought him to the bedroom “I’ll be back, Carl!” 

“Whatever.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY! It did the weird thing again, it didn’t space out the second half. So it hits you all at once, sorry!

Rick had told Negan to stay outside the bathroom door while he changed. Negan then told rick he would take the lingerie off anyway and it didn’t matter. Now, he’s laying on the bed, basically taking up all of it except for a tiny part that he knew rick would fit in. His calves were hanging off the bed. Negan let out a breath as he closed his eyes. He pictured how could it would feel to have that little bunny suck on his cock. He heard rick rummaging around behind the bathroom door. He could almost make out what rick was saying to himself to. May be ricks giving himself a pep talk. 

It had been about 10 minutes when the bathroom door creaked open. “Negan?” Ricks voice was sweet and caring, like honey. “Right here baby, just laying on the bed.” Rick paused and pulled open the door more. Rick hid behind it. “Honey c’mon. Lemme see that sexy little outfit you took HOURS to put on.” Rick chuckled “close your eyes.” Negan sighed and laid back. “Are your eyes closed?” Negan covered his eyes with his hand. “Now they are.” 

He heard rick take small steps towards the bed. Once rick was standing infront of Negan, he spoke. “Do I have to pull your cock out? You’re fully dressed.” Negan smirked “you gotta work for it.” Rick sighed and rubbed his own hip. Rick looked at the size of size, and then the size of Negan. “You’re so big, Negan.” Negan let out a short laugh. “You can’t even see my cock!” Rick slapped negans knee “im talking about your body size!” Negan only chuckled to that. Rick bit at his fingertips softly before crawling onto the bed, he went between negans thigh and sat on his stomach. Noting how warm Negan was. Negan brought his hands up and felt rick. “Oh honey, lemme see what you got on.” “Okay fine, Open your eyes.”- “finally!” 

Negan opened his eyes to find rick in the most skimpiest outfit he had ever seen. “Woah.” Rick giggled. The whole set was a deep red color. Rick had changed his panties to a lighter red lace panty. It had a silk shine to it and let ricks ass be seen more. He also had Cotten stockings on, to which had lace. They were held up by a clip connected to the underwear. Ricks chest was covered by a tiny lace bra. Which had a small bow in the middle. It had a bigger bow in the back. 

Rick was sitting against negans stomach, softly grinding against the man. His legs were spread out on either side of Negan. While his hands were placed on negans chest, to maintain balance. Rick felt negans arms come up, he started playing with the lace on ricks panties and grabbed ricks tail. Rick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around negans neck, and began Kissing him slowly. Rick felt Negan tug at his tail, rick let out a soft whine into the kiss. “You are a little affectionate bunny, huh?” Rick continued kissing him. “I like to be.” Negan smirked and slapped ricks ass, hard. Rick let out a pained cry, but continued his assault on negans lips. Negan slid his tongue over rick teeth. To which gained him access to explore ricks mouth. Rick let Negan take control. He was rough and pushed ricks tongue around. Rick let out several moans and started grinding faster against the mans hard stomach. Negan played with ricks tail more, pulling it some to get rick to moan more. Negan slid his fingers over the smaller mans panties. He growled into ricks mouth before tearing off the underwear. 

Rick gasped at the burst of fabric and began to pant. When he met negans gaze, his hips began to get sloppy. He laid against negan and kissed the taller mans jaw. Negan stopped rick from grinding against him by pulling his tail up. Rick let out a pained cry again and lifted his hips. So he didn’t have to feel the sting. “You’re gonna cum aren’t you? This how you get off? Humping against something like a dog.” Rick was blushing, he leaned his head down and kissed negans nose. Negan let go of ricks tail, immediately rick start grinding against his stomach again: “That’s why your pillows smell like your little pussy, huh?” Rick whined and kissed negans cheek. “No sir.” Negan stilled ricks hips. “I don’t like liars. I wanna hear how you get off. Once you start telling me, I’ll let you cum.” Rick whined and nodded. “I like to fuck my pillows.” Negan smiled and let rick continue. “Why is that?” 

Rick grinded harder “it’s soft and it gets the right places. But it takes longer.” Negan grabbed ricks hips again and helped him grind. “Wow, I’m gonna keep you.” Rick Started to tremble against Negan. “You gonna Cum on my stomach like a little whore?” Rick nodded. “Fuck, I wish you could see yourself. Do you wanna cum baby?” Rick nodded “I wanna cum!” Negan chuckled and brought a hand up to ricks nipples and pinched them slowly. “Such a slut, it’s been three minutes and you’re already gonna cum.” Rick began to sputter against Negan. “Cum on me.” Rick eyes rolled back as he let out a loud moan. White spurts covered negans stomach. 

“Lord have mercy on me.” Negan sat up

He took ricks hips into his hands and turned him around. Checking out his ass briefly before turning him back around. rick was blushing like a little school girl. “Did I kill the mood, by Cumming to quickly?” Negan grabbed ricks hand and put it on his hard clothed cock. “Not at all.” Rick didn’t know what to do, it’s been so long. Rick was panting softly from his quick orgasm and started to wonder what he could with Negan first. “Do I..? I don’t know what..” Negan grabbed rick and through him on the mattress. 

Rick gasped loudly as he bounced against the mattress. Before he could even process what just happened, Negan was taking off his clothes. “I’m gonna fuck You.” His voice came out in a deep low growl. “God I hope so.” Rick rolled onto his back. “Oh no no no. You’re gonna bounce on my cock first. Like the little slutty bunny you are.” Rick blush turned a brighter red. Negan had successfully got rid of his pants and boxers, all he had now was his dirty white shirt on. “Lift that little ass up, lemme see it.”

Rick covered his balls as he arched his back for the taller man. They looked really small to negan, at least..from what he could see. They're Smaller than they should be. “Lift your hand, what are you hiding?” Rick covered it with both his hands. “I’m not gonna play around with you. Don’t make me spank you.” Rick whined and nodded, slowly taking his hands away from...a pussy? 

“Holy mother of god.” Negan leaned forward and slid a finger inside of ricks folds. Catching the juices that came off of it. Rick moaned loudly and arched his back more. “You’re a hermaphrodite.” Rick began to whimper “I’m sorry.” Negan licked the juice off of his finger. “Sorry for what? This is fucking wonderful! Not only does my baby bunny have a cock but he’s also got a pussy!” 

Negan rolled Rick over to come face to face with tears. Rick covered his eyes and whimpered louder. Negan pushed away ricks hands and kissed him. “What’s the problem, little lamb? You embarrassed or something?” Rick pulled negan closer by the neck “my old wife left me because of it.” Negan looked at rick with a smile. “I think it’s the greatest part about your lower area. And I really like your ass.” Rick chuckled at him and spread his legs. “You really like it?” Negan kissed rick “Fuck yes!, I could plant babies inside of you. Make you have a whole liter!” 

Rick giggled “don’t you dare! You can’t fuck me down there!.” Negan gasped “I can’t fuck your tight little pussy with my cock?” Rick covered his red cheeks and looked away giggling. Negan leaned up and looked Rick in the eyes. “I can’t fuck that tight little cunt? Can’t fill it up with my cum and watch you get pregnant? Can’t make you have several little pups of my own?” Rick kept giggling and turned his head. “What?” Negan began rubbing ricks folds. Rick let out soft moans. “You’ve been ignored for so long, I wanna fill up every hole you’ve got. Hell I know it’s been a long time for you. You came on my stomach.” Rick gasped when he felt Negan rubbing his clit. “Negan-! Fuck..” Negan kissed ricks neck and sucked against ricks neck. “I can’t fuck that sweet pussy of yours with my cock? Tell me why not?” Rick felt Negans finger rub his entrance. “You’ll try to get me pregnant.” Negan chuckled and nodded “yeah I get that, how about if I promise to pull out? I wanna feel that tight pussy around my cock.” Negan finger slipped into rick. Causing a very loud moan to erupt. “Okay, Carl’s gonna know what we’re doing if you keep moaning like that.” Negan picked up the pace and fucked ricks pussy faster while he rubbed his clit at the same time. “Fuck- Negan! Mmm-wait!” Rick clenched around Negan single digit and whined out “are you gonna cum again? Just from me fingering you?” Negan added another finger and felt rick stretch a little. “God you’re fucking tight. Can barley fit 2 fingers in you.” Rick spread his legs and closed his eyes. He tried to control his breathing. “Baby, look at you. You’re struggling with fingers!” Rick whimpered at Negan. “Don’t make fun of me! Your fingers are big!” “Not making fun of you, just amazed someone can be this tight, wonder if I can-“ Negan twisted his fingers and tried curling them. Ricks back arched immediately as he reached to push Negan away. “Negan! Ah-! Hold on!” Negan began spreading his fingers, trying to open rick up a little bit more. “N-nuh-! Neg-!” Negan chuckled “did I find your spot?” Negan started poking around inside of rick to find it again. Rick bit down on the mattress and started trembling, Negan leant down and started sucking on ricks clit. Ricks mouth was open wide and his eyes were fluttering. Negan rubbed on the top of the inside of ricks pussy and heard a squeal come from rick. “Is that it baby?” Negan kept rubbing against it and rick kept moaning and blabbering along the words of ‘please and more’ Negan smiled and added a third finger, Rick was clawing and biting at the bed. “You like that?” Rick couldn’t even answer. Negan leaned back down and started licking stripes across ricks pussy, Negan kissed ricks clit softly. Rick started bucking back against negans face. Negan flipped rick onto his back quickly as he continued to eat him out. Rick felt Negan circling his tongue around his clit. Rick began to spasm and grabbed a hold of a pillow and screamed into it. He started to squirt on negans face. “Aw, baby boy squirted on daddies face.” Negan kept going, he kept fucking rick with his fingers as he licked the cum off of ricks pussy. Negan took ricks clit in his mouth and sucked. Rick started shuttering from the overstimulated and started Pulling at negans hair. Negan sped up his fingers and hit ricks sweet spot over and over again until he felt rick clenching around him again. “Too much! Too much! Too mu-“ Rick started cumming again “Negan!” Rick cried out a loud. Negan pulled his fingers out and licked up ricks cum. Negan kissed ricks hole and licked the cum off his fingers. “Fuck you’re tasty.” Ricks eyes were fluttering, his pussy felt raw. “Negan...Negan..” Negan laid on top of rick and kissed him. “Right here baby, I’m right here.” Negan bent down and pulled ricks lace bra off and played with ricks nipples. Rolling the buds with both of his fingers. “Did it feel good baby?” Rick was breathing slowly and turned to Negan. “Your beard..” Negan felt his scruff and realized he had ricks cum all over it. “Aw baby, you came all over daddies face” Rick leaned his head back and rested his hand on negans. Which were playing with his nipples. Negan smiled and kissed rick again. “I’m gonna go get you a wash cloth.” Negan got up but his arm was grabbed. “Fuck me.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Fuck You?” Negan grinned, letting his white teeth show. Rick touched negans neck. And scooted closer. “Mhm” 

“Princess, I don’t know if you really mean that, cause you just came 3 times. It’s been about 2 minutes since then. Your sweet little pussy needs a break.” Rick looked at him with heavy lustful gaze and spread his legs. Rick stretched his arm and reached to rub over his pussy lips. “fuck. Me.” Negan chuckled and grabbed ricks hand and push it away. “Better watch that mouth, princess. Daddy doesn’t like brats.” Negan smiled at rick trying to wrap his legs around his hips. “Honey, stop being a little whore.” Rick gasped at the name. “Daddy! That’s mean!” Negan wrapped his arms around rick and pulled him close to him. “Is my whore about to throw a tantrum?’” Rick nodded slowly, he began to whine when Negan pulled him close. “Daddy...you hurt my feelings!” Rick pouted at Negan. “Aw, princess doesn’t like being called a whore?” Rick shook his head ‘no’. “Yeah You aren't a whore.” Rick was whimpering against negan. “Mhm!” Negan grabbed ricks neck and pulled him up. Almost closing off the airway. Ricks made a strangled whine noise. “Daddy-!” Negan smiled at ricks struggle “You aren’t a whore, you’re a desperate slut for me. Spreading your legs so wide.” Negan squeezed ricks neck harder. “Da-“ Negan slapped ricks face softly. “Don’t be rude, princess.” Rick was drooling and shivering from want. He was close to negans face, trying to earn a kiss but before he could he was slammed against the mattress. “Princess, you have been naughty. Naughty little boys don’t get kisses.” Ricks hands wrapped around negans wrists. Rick let out soft short whimpers. “You want daddy to fuck you?” Rick nodded helplessly again. Trying to earn brownie points for being sweet. Negan smiled and bent down “fine.” Negan started rubbing ricks clit quickly again. Ricks eye shot open, he immediately started to cry out in discomfort from overstimulation. Rick through his body around to get Negan to stop. 

“That’s what I thought.” Negan took his hand away and gave rick a kiss.

“You want it, but you can’t handle it. Right now.” Negan traced ricks jaw and kissed the mans neck softly. He took a look at his already soaked hand. “Fuck baby, someone likes when daddies rough. You’re Fucking soaking baby.” Rick blushed a soft pink hue and rubbed negans chest lovingly “Now, if you don’t mind I’m gonna go get you a soft towel to wash you off and we can get started after. It’ll give your body enough time.” Negan turned on his heel in went to the bathroom. “Don’t be a whore until I get back!” Negan laughed. 

“Hmph.” Rick rolled onto his stomach and sunk his face Into his beds soft pillows. “Not a whore!” He yelled into the pillows below him. Rick took a deep sniff of negans scent from earlier. He felt his body shiver, Negan smelt good. Better than any man he’s ever met. It’s hard to describe, the mans scent is like an old leather couch but with splashes of bourbon and firewood. Rick didn’t even notice he was fingering himself until he started. He felt how Negan stretched him, how wide open he was going to feel. He sped his fingers up. Rick ignored his clit, due to it still being to sensitive to touch. His pussy was fine to be touched by now. Rick rubbed against his bundle of nerves and swooned. He let his fingers slide against it and push back against it. He arched his back, flicking his tail back and forth in excited motions. He inhaled more of negans scent and imagined negan taking him. Painfully and fast. Rick imagined Negan pushing his head down. Forcing his way inside and being merciless. Getting him messy and pregnant and then leaving. Rick doesn’t want the last part but oh- he wouldn’t complain as long as Negan came back. Negan would Only return when he wanted to fuck. Negan would be filthy with him. Rick just knows it When Negan had his bowl of towels warmed up, he came out. Only to see his little lover, face down, ass up. Negan set the bowl down on the side of the bed and watched rick finger himself. Rick was dripping onto the mattress while letting out small moans of want. Begging for Negan to fuck him. Negan shook his head in disappointment. his baby needs some discipline. 

Negan eyes raked through rick like a predator. He kept his eyes glued to ricks pussy. As Negan stepped closer he heard rick moaning his name, how cute. “Baby, What the hell did I tell you?” Rick jumped and pulled his hands away from himself, as he slid on his side. . “No no. You don’t get to act shy.” Rick felt a slap against his ass cheek. He let out a loud squeal while he tried to cover his ass with his legs, but it was no use. Negan pinned ricks leg back and continued punishing his lover. 

“Corporal punishment, I said ‘once it feels good’ naughty boys get spanked baby.” Negan slapped ricks cheek again, there was already a red spot beginning to form. “It felt good!” Rick sobbed out. Negan pulled rick up by the tail. Earning another sob and a couple of kicks. “Daddy! It hurts!” Negan continued to pull ricks tail up. Until ricks ass was completely off the bed. “Daddy, stop!” Negan sighed at rick “Once I put you down, Be a good boy and lay on daddies lap.” Negan released ricks tail and sat on the edge of the bed. Rick had tears in his eyes from the rough treatment. His hands went to his tail to soothe the pain. “for what? You already spanked me!” Negan grabbed ricks hair and dragged him over to his thighs. Rick kicked at Negan and cried out loudly. “Daddy!” Negan scoffed at him “what? You wanted to be a brat again and question me. And might I say It was a dickish tone.” He shoved ricks face down into the mattress and watched the smaller man cry. “Now to answer your rude as fuck question, That was cause‘ I caught you in the act’ Now you’re receiving a spanking because you weren’t suppose to pleasure yourself and you knew that.” Negan spread his legs as rick pitifully climbed on. The smaller man laid flat, his tummy hanging from the gap in between his legs. “Negan, I just wanted you to fuck me...” Negan gripped ricks throat and pulled him up 

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you want. When I tell you to not to do something, you don’t fucking do it.” Rick received a harsh slap once more. “Ah! Negan-!” Rick felt another slap against his opposite cheek. Rick was bouncing against negans thighs with all the force Negan was putting into his hits. “You’re a pathetic slut.” Ricks breathing was uneven and he was hard. He found something new he liked.. ricks hair was yanked back , He yelled as he stared into negans eyes “you know what I want you to do?” Rick felt Negan hand begin to rub his ass. “Daddy, I’ll be good I promise-“— “don’t interrupt me” Rick laid his face against negans chest. “Sorry, daddy.” Negan let go of ricks hair and started rubbing his scalp. “Daddy has been nice to you.” Rick laid his head back down and felt Negan rub his asses entrance. “I’m gonna go in every. single. hole. You have.” Rick whined at Negan pressing his finger against the muscle. “When I spank you-“ Rick whined loudly “Oh you didn’t think you were getting out of it did you? That would be stupid.” Rick turned over on his stomach. Negan lifted an eye brow. “Daddy, I know I’ve been bad. But, my pussy.... I can’t. Everything you say is driving me insane daddy. See?” Negan looked down as rick spread his legs. The smell of arousal was strong, but what was even more intense was how wet rick was. He was dripping down his legs, his whole inner thighs were covered in juice. “Daddy please, it hurts so much.” Negan wrapped an arm around ricks back and pulled him into a sitting position. “Baby, holy shit.” Rick grabbed negans free hand and placed it on his cunt. “Daddy, if you wanna punish me, please punish my pussy.” Negan bit his lips. “Fuck.” Rick grinded against negans hand. “How the fuck did you get so wet? I understand how your pussy’s wet but it’s fucking dripping everywhere.” Rick laid his head against negans chest. “Daddy please.” Negan looked into ricks eyes, they were blown. “Daddy, punish my pussy.” Negan was In awe “there is no way in hell im leaving this house every again.” Negan grabbed rick and tossed him on the bed. Rick immediately laid on his back and grabbed a pillow. He slipped it under his hips so Negan would have full view. Negan rubbed ricks folds “Want me to punish your tight little cunt? What do you think you deserve?” Rick bit his lip “make me cry daddy.” “Make you cry?” Negan sat between ricks legs. “Be more specific princess.” Negan ran a finger across ricks folds. “Daddy, I know you aren’t gonna listen to me anyway. You’re gonna do what you want.” Negan sighed “Damn, you’re good.” Negan leaned down and kissed ricks cunt. “I would be fucking you right now, but you wanted to be bad. See what happens when you don’t listen?” Rick nodded Negan ran his hands over ricks hips, feeling rick shiver against him. ”fuckin’ beautiful honey bun.” Negan brought his hand down on ricks cunt. Rick cried out and went to close his legs but they were forced back open. “Tsk Tsk Tsk. Bad.” Negan slapped ricks heat several more times. Until rick was a crying mess. “Oh baby, hush. This is what’s you asked for.” Rick was holding his hand over his eyes and whimpering from the pain. Negan bent down and kissed ricks cunt. “Daddies Sorry, but this is what bad boys get.” Negan rubbed ricks clit, earning a long breathy moan from rick. “Aw Princess, looks like you're ready!”


	10. Chapter 10

Negan was slipped off the bed and stood up. “Come over here, princess.” Rick looked up at him, while taking a deep breath he scooted over. “Negan!” Ricks legs were yanked to the edge of the bed. 

“Hush.” Negan pulled off the only remaining clothes he had, His white t-shirt. He through it on the bed while eyeballing ricks body. “Negan-“ The smaller man spread his legs. “What is it, honey?” Negan ran his finger tips across ricks stomach, letting them Glide against ricks soft skin. “Could...could I wear your shirt while we...?” Rick covered his face to hide the pink shades raising to his cheeks. 

“You wanna wear my shirt...while I fuck you?” Negan paused 

“...please.” Rick spoke softly, embarrassed by his own request. “Please?” Negan mocked back in a high pitched tone. “Baby, cmon. You know ya ain’t got to say please for that.” Negan reached over and picked up the dirt stained, sweat stained, all around stained t-shirt. “My darling little lamb, who is perfect in every way. Who I am obviously going to fall in-“— “Negan get to the point.” Rick huffed 

“You sure you wanna fucking wear this?” Negan waved it around

“Yes, now gimmie.” Rick arched his back up and grabbed the shirt. “Demanding lil bunny.” Negan played with ricks stomach.  
He slid his palms against the man, enjoying the way rick purred to the treatment. Negan watched as rick slipped on the shirt, curious on why he wanted to wear it. Rick pulled the oversized shirt over his head and slipped his arms through the holes, it was like a short dress on him.

Negan pushed the shirt up. “Look at my dirty boy!”

Rick pushed the fabric up to his his nose and took a deep inhale, a deep forest scent smell hit him hard. He couldn’t contain the pitiful noise he began making.

“Baby likes how daddy smells?” Negan spread ricks thighs wider and pushed his legs back. He had rick on his back, with a pillow underneath his hips. Negan was standing over him, he pulled ricks hips up and held him up. The upper half of ricks body was on the bed. While his lower half was being lifted. “Smell’ so good” rick let his eyes flutter. “As much as I love watching you squirm and moan.”

Rick giggled and leaned up to try and kiss him. “Don’t-“— “dont what, dont want me to fuck you baby?” Rick shook his head quickly “nononono! Just didn’t know what was happening.” Negan smiled and let rick wrap his legs around him. “Baby boy, look at you!” Rick giggled again louder “baby!” Rick was grinding against him “well are you gonna fuck me?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

(I know this was short but I’m working up to the smut)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for making y’all wait!

“Hell Yeah” Negan purred 

Negan ran a palm up ricks chest and smirked. “Oh honey” ricks hips were set down, while Negan turned him over on his side and let ricks leg hang on his shoulder. “Is this how you want to fuck me?” Rick questioned “I’m gonna have you sideways once you’re done riding me.” Rick blushed at the comment “wait- what?” Negan looked up from ricks body, catching the bunny off guard. “We both agreed you’d ride me, you’re a bunny. You naturally bounce honey.” 

“So!” Ricks blush traveled below his cheeks at negans comment 

“Baby doll, I don’t think you know this but, even If you ‘riding me’ wasn’t first, it would still happen. I’m gonna ravish you in every way I can possibly think of, and then some.” Negan smirked down at his lover. “Negan, if you have me in my-“ Rick turned his head and felt himself being lifted up, again. “What? If I have you in your what?” Rick didn’t answer. “Oooooh! If I have you in your tight little cunt? What about it?” Rick covered his face and pushed against negans chest. “Aw does my bunny get shy?” Rick tried to push his face into the mattress to hide. “Uh, no. You’re gonna be a good boy and look at me.” 

Negan quickly switched positions and laid against the pillows, he had rick on top of him. Rick clutched at negans hands, which were resting on his hips. “Negan- What!” Rick looked at the position and felt himself over heating. His blush was severe. “You fucked yourself against my stomach. Why are you so shy all of a sudden?” Rick grinded down against Negan. Negan felt ricks folds on his cock. “Oh. Well, guess I didn’t notice that. So, back to our previous conversation. I wanna hear the ‘having you in my pussy’ thing.” Rick puffed out his cheeks with a pout “stop saying it like that!” Negan chuckled and let his hands come up to rub ricks shoulders. Pushing ricks folds further against his cock, until he felt ricks heat open. Allowing Negan to slide in and let the tip of his cock poke at ricks clit. “Well, can you tell me? What’s the big deal.” Negan smirked. 

“I don’t wanna get pregnant.” Rick whimpered 

He played with his fingers and caught Negan staring at him seriously. “What!” Rick felt Negan grind up at him. “Nothing, it’s just the fact that...Baby you’re so wet. It’s a shame I can’t fuck you where you need it.” Negan smiled up at rick. “I’d take care of The babies.” Ricks eyes widened up. “You would? But you just met me! How do I know you’re not lying!” “Cause’ I’m not lying.” “You promise you’re not lying?” Negan chuckled “its our animal instinct to make little ones. I certainly wouldn’t mind makin’ the mood with you.” 

Rick could swear he was gonna pass out 

“I won’t cum Inside of you.” Rick leaned down and placed a kiss on negans nose. “Thank you. May be if you and Carl get along I’ll think about it.” Negan felt Rick stand on his knees. “Baby, please tell me you’re not boutta hop on it like it’s nothing.” Rick smiled “I fuck cucumbers. I should be fine.” Rick finally took a look at negans cock. His head shot back up. “Okay, maybe not.” Negan laughed loudly. “Yeah you fuck skinny cucumbers. Meant to ask-“—“don’t ask me if I can turn them into pickles.” —“You dirty little thing! No!” Rick giggled At him. “And people say I’m vulgar!” Negan looked down at ricks cunt. 

“I should probably stretch your little pussy out.” Rick shook his head to  
The suggestion 

“I’m tired of waiting.” Rick let negans tip slip in. “N-ngh!” Rick let out a sound of pain. “Baby c’mon. You need to be stretched out.” Rick shook his head “it’s just the tip. I can get through it.” Rick let himself slide down half way before crying out from the pain. It stung. Fuck. It BURNED! Ricks eyes began to water. “Fuckkkk!” Negan began pulling out and pushing back in. In order to quicken the process. Every time Negan pushed back in. A little more would slip into rick. “Fuck! Daddy! No!” Rick started shaking. “Fuck-ngh! Too much!” Negan smiled at ricks whining. “Maybe next time someone will listen.” Negan began to pull out when he felt rick slam down against his cock. Negans dick was fully sheltered inside of rick, Negan closed his eyes and groaned out from the tightness. “Fuck baby, fuck. It’s so fucking tight, shit!” When he finally opened his eyes, he saw an open mouthed, teary-eyed rick. Rick was letting out silent cries of pain. “Oh baby!” Negan leaned up to comfort rick but his cock went dangerously deeper into rick. He let out a short yelp while tears traveled down his face. Negan laid back down

“Oh honey- baby boy! Princess! Why’d you do that! You hurt yourself!” Negan rubbed ricks face and watched him began to pant. “W-wanted....” Rick cried more, he let out pathetic whimpers and stared down at Negan. “What did you want? You wanted my cock all the way in?” Rick nodded quickly and spread his legs. “Daddy-“ Negan looked down to see ricks wet pussy, stretched out around his cock. “Is that for me?” Rick nodded. “Does your pussy belong to me?” Rick nodded while he grabbed negans right hand and placed it on his cunt. “Aw, does baby want me to rub his little clit?” Rick felt Negan rubbing circles around the nerve. “Ngh!” Rick began grinding against negans cock. “Feel good?” Rick cried out from the mix of pleasure and pain. “Daddy- more, please!” Negan chuckled 

“Good boy, using his manners.” Negan grabbed rick and flipped him on his back. He smooshed against ricks chest with his own and loomed over him. “You want your pussy fucked? Is that what you want?” Rick cried against him “Oh? What’s this? My little Bunny’s crying huh?” Ricks tears fell off his cheek in a hurry. “Beg.” 


End file.
